non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Faun (Pan's Labyrinth)
The Faun is one of the characters that appeared in the film, Pan's Labyrinth. Overview The Faun has a more goat like appearance with ram like horns and milky eyes. According to Guillermo del Toro, the Faun is "a creature that is neither good or evil....like nature....a character there to be witness and shepherd her (Ofelia) in her rite of passage, but he has no agenda. He doesn't care if she dies or lives." In spite of this, it is strongly implied that the Faun lusts after or loves Ofelia/Moanna. He appears to an old faun when he first encountered Ofelia, but as the film progresses, he ages reversely, looking like his younger self near the end of the film. History The Faun appears when the fairy leads Ofelia into the labyrinth, where she meets him. The Faun believes her to be Princess Moanna and gives her three tasks to complete before the full moon to ensure that her "essence is intact". After Ofelia got the key from the toad in the tree, she reunites with Faun inside the labyrinth, where she notices a statue of a Faun, a woman, and a baby. The Faun explains that the statue is of him and her, and although it is not stated explicitly, we can assume that the baby is theirs. Accompanied by three fairy guides, Ofelia then completes the second task of retrieving an ornate dagger from the lair of the Pale Man, a child-eating monster who sits silently in front of a large feast. Although she was gravely warned not to consume anything, she eats two grapes, awakening the Pale Man. He eats two of the fairies and chases Ofelia, but she manages to escape, along with the last remaining fairy. Furious at her disobedience, the faun refuses to give Ofelia the third task. But, the faun later returns to Ofelia and gives her one more chance to prove herself. He tells her to take her baby half-brother into the labyrinth. So, Ofelia steals the baby after sedating Vidal; although being disoriented by the effects of the drugs, he continues to chase her through the labyrinth while the rebels successfully attack the mill. The faun tells Ofelia that the portal to the underworld will open only with an innocent's blood, so he needs a drop of her brother's blood. Ofelia refuses to harm her brother, causing the faun to become infuriated. Eventually Vidal finds her, seemingly talking to herself as the faun is not visible through his eyes. The faun leaves Ofelia to her choice, and Vidal takes the baby away from her, shooting her immediately after. Ofelia suddenly finds herself in a golden throne room. Her real father, the king of the underworld, explains that the last test was a trick to ensure that Ofelia would never spill the blood of an innocent. The queen of the underworld invites Ofelia to sit by her father and rule at his side. Notes * The Faun is clearly not Pan, The actual translation of the title in Spanish is "The Labyrinth of the Faun". ''However, Del Toro thought it would be confusing to English speaking audiences due to the word ''faun ''(mythical creature) similar to another word ''fawn (baby deer). In all English speaking countries, the film's title is "Pan's Labyrinth". Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Pan's Labyrinth Universe Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Doug Jones Category:Creatures Created by Guillermo del Toro Category:Characters Debuting in 2006 Category:Sapient Beings Category:Immortal Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Aides Category:Characters Portrayed by Pablo Adan Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Fauns Category:Creatures Designed by Sergio Sandoval Category:Sentient Beings Category:Spanish Movie Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by Joaquin Reyes Category:Literary Creatures